


Look What You've Done

by zaynnotzen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynnotzen/pseuds/zaynnotzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentina was your average girl, your average seventeen year old girl who was utterly obsessed with five internationally famous boy band members. Only she gets kidnapped by the boys One Direction and forced into a life she never wanted but she learns, (after some wrong decisions) that if she adapts to her new life, things will be easier. But of course that doesn't last long with her sassy mouth that gives the Doncaster native a run for his money and an attitude to match.</p><p>***Completely biased off One Direction's song "Stockholm Syndrome", at least my own twisted interpretation from listening to the song one too many times.***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. spin for us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prisoner of my Own Body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/644299) by [sosodesj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosodesj/pseuds/sosodesj). 



> Reminder: nobody is forcing you to read this, you've read the tags so you've been warned.

Valentina was your average girl, your average seventeen year old girl who was utterly obsessed with five internationally famous boy band members. But honestly who hasn't succumbed to the appeal of the One Direction boys, Harry Styles, Niall Horan, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik. 

She'd always secretly envied the girls on her Twitter, tweeting about how many concerts they've attended or how many times they've met the boys or had a picture or two with them. But for her seventeenth birthday her dad had managed to scrape together enough money to get her concert tickets, VIP tickets at that. She'd been beyond ecstatic from the moment she opened the envelope, downloading a countdown app on her phone and constantly tweeted about her bubbling excitement.

"I still can't believe I'm here," Valentina gushed inwardly as she walked into the already crowed venue, bypassing the regular lines and went through, managing to navigate her way towards the meet and greet area with a couple dozen other giddy girls younger and older than herself. 

She pulled out her phone, taking a quick selfie inline and added the caption, 'T-minus 15mins until I meet u! Cya soon @Harry_Styles @NiallOfficial @zaynmalik @Louis_Tomlinson @RealLiamPayne' and added a couple heart eye emojis before she tweeted the photo. 

As the line moved along she noticed that a couple of the girls who looked around her age and older kept coming back through the doors looking overly flustered but Valentina chalked it up to the simple fact that they'd been within arms reach or less of the boys of One Direction, so a red face was probably customary. Although Valentina was determined to be different than those girls, taking time to mentally rehearse what she'd say to them or at least how she planned on greeting them. And before she knew it, it was her turn to go through the double doors.

"Head in whenever you're ready." The man standing by the door spoke once the previous girls came out, again looking flustered. 

She nodded with a smile, taking a deep breath and combed her fingers through her naturally straight dark hair before she pulled open the door. As soon as the door closed behind her, her eyes landed on the five boys staring back at her. Harry was stood murmuring words to Zayn, who was stood beside Niall and Liam who'd been laughing and Louis appeared out of seemingly nowhere and engulfed her in a hug.

"Hi yah, love." Louis spoke once he pulled away and stepped back to join the other four boys who were now facing her. "You alright?"

She blinked a few times, stunned by the sight of them all and the fact that Louis Tomlinson had just hugged her. "Y-Yeah, yes. I mean, hi. I'm Valentina Andrews and you guys are like my —"

"We know," Zayn pulled a displeased expression. "Your idols, yeah. Am I right?"

Valentina wordlessly nodded with a smile, excusing Zayn's attitude because, well because he was Zayn Malik. He could shove her to the ground and she'd probably thank him.

"Can you spin for us?" Liam questioned, twirling his finger around in the motion.

She furrowed her brows, "I'm sorry, what?"

Niall couldn't help himself but laugh, walking over and spinning her himself. "You know, spin. A circular motion."

His heavy Irish accent was like music to her ears, practically turning to mush as she stumbled over her feet and muffled a laugh with her hand. 

"Bloody hell, she's cute." 

Valentina was still spinning in circles but she was almost positive the words had come from Harry's mouth, making her stomach flutter with happiness. 

"Alright love, you can stop." Louis announced, "Niall, grab her before she makes herself sick." He pointed towards Valentina, who hadn't stopped slowly spinning since Niall first spun her around. 

Niall grabbed her, steadying her balance before he went to stand between Zayn and Liam. "What's your nationality?" He questioned bluntly.

"Um, Italian American?" Valentina's words come out more like a question than anything, "Why?"

He shrugged, "You know what we are, only fair we know what you are."

"Okay," she murmured softly, starting to feel uncomfortable under their eyes because nobody was saying anything.

Harry was poking around on his phone when he cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "You can go now, we've got people waiting."

Valentina wordlessly nodded, unsure if she should even ask for a picture but judging by the hostile expression on Zayn's face — it was a no. She awkwardly offered a small wave, turning on her heels and headed towards the door. Not even two steps and someone pulled her flush against their chest from behind, wrapping their arms around her securely as another pair of hands grabbed her upper arm and effortlessly stuck her with a needle. 

She didn't even get a squeal out before she became disoriented, feeling her legs give out from underneath herself as someone scooped her up into their arms. Before her vision completely darkened she saw soft pink lips curling up into a small smile after they'd kissed her face, unable to tell where she'd been kissed because her body felt numb.


	2. hotel

She groaned groggily as she fussed herself awake, feeling like she'd been spun around on a wheel for hours on end and rolled over onto her back as she slowly began to open her eyes. Valentina had to blink a couple times before the blurriness turned to a fuzzy lining around her vision, wincing as she sat up and pressed her palm to her pounding head. 

"Ouch," she whimpered weakly, feeling the harsh throb in her head when she tried to get up off the bed she'd been sleeping on.

Which made her more aware of the fact that she had no idea what happened, the last thing Valentina remembered was waving goodbye to a slightly grumpy One Direction and then nothing. She couldn't even remember the concert, but her thoughts were cut short when the door clicked open and in walked Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan.

"How's your head feeling, love?" Louis questioned as he plopped down beside her on the bed, ignoring her confused stare and handed her two pills with a bottled water. "Take these, they'll help."

She looked at the pills, recognizing them as regular headache medicine and swallowed them without much hesitation because her head was absolutely killing her. "Where am I?"

"Our hotel," Niall spoke up with a smile.

"What, why would..." Her words trailed off as tiny flashes of memories popped into her head, desperately trying to piece them together but only made her head ache even more. 

She flopped back down onto the pillows, not caring about her current memory loss or the fact that she was in One Direction's hotel because of her headache and thinking only seemed to make it worse.

"Should we get the other three?" Niall questioned quietly, looking over at the clearly drowsy girl who'd nearly passed out on the bed.

Louis leaned over her, seeing her eyes were closed and put his finger just below her nose and felt for her steady breathing. "She's still breathing, just needs to sleep off the medication. Liam said it was enough —"

"Medication!" Valentina nearly screeched, pushing herself up onto her elbows with her eyes wide open like a deer in head lights. "You drugged me?!"

"And you're obviously a faker, we're even." Louis laughed, getting up off the bed.

Suddenly everything made sense, the flustered girls, the weird questions when Valentina had met them, everything. It all made perfect sense, "You bastards kidnapped me! You were picking out girls during your meet and greet, weren't you!"

"No, we were looking for you." Niall answered, stepping back towards the door some in case he needed to get the others. "Not you specifically but in the end you're the one we wanted."

She shook her head, "Wanted? Wanted for what?"

Louis was amused at this point, finding Valentina's cluelessness and confusion entertaining. "You'll find out soon enough, love." He nudged Niall towards the door, "Get some rest, you'll need it once we're back home."

"Home?" She repeated, looking down and looking up just as the bedroom door was closing. Then it clicked, and she jumped up to open the door but it was of course locked. "Hey, come back! You're not taking me anywhere but my own home!" 

Valentina pounded on the door, mustering all her energy. "Let me go! My dad will be looking for me if you don't and, and you can't do this! I'm a person, let me go you assholes!"

The door was yanked open abruptly, making Valentina jump backwards but she instantly scowled the moment Harry walked into the bedroom with a cheeky smile. "Stop smiling, you and the others are sick fucks! You're nothing like I thought and I want to leave, now!"

"Valentina babe, this would all go a lot smoother if you'd stop yelling." Harry spoke levelheadedly, "Take a seat and I'll explain."

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and purposely didn't sit down because Harry had told her to do so. "Explain then because this looks a lot like kidnapping to me, and you guys drugged me."

His calm expression seemed to fade away at her persistent snappy attitude, "Let's get some things straight before anything, yeah."

"No, I want to leave." Valentina stubbornly spoke.

"Well you're not!" He shouted over her demanding voice, "Not now, not ever so stop complaining."

She shifted her weight on her feet, pursing her lips together. 

"You're ours now so adjust, or we'll make you." Harry instructed, wanting to nip her attitude in the butt before it got worse — if that was even possible.

"You're going to have a hell of a time making me do anything, you're all perverts. I'm only seventeen and —" her words stopped when Harry abruptly grabbed her, tossing her down on the bed.

"Liam." Harry called over his shoulder, keeping his focus on Valentina. "Listen you little twit, you're not going to speak to me like that. You do what I say, when I say it and nothing more. Understood?" He explained, getting within inches of her face as he leaned down towards her.

She scowled, immediately looking away so her tough façade wouldn't crack. 

Harry grabbed her face, making her inwardly whine at his roughness. "Look me in the eyes when I'm speaking to you."

Valentina jerked her head back, scoffing at his actions. "Get the fuck away from me." She spat angrily. 

Liam had walked in without either of them noticing, "I told you she'd have an attitude problem, the pretty ones always do." He commented from behind Harry, earning a laugh from the brunette and daggers from the dark haired girl on the bed.

Harry let go of her face, backing off some. "I like the feisty ones, they fuck like bunnies."

Her face heated up at Harry's assumption, looking away from the both of them and for once kept her mouth closed.

"Huh," Liam smiled when he noticed her silence. "She's a virgin, aren't you?"

"I guess we're just going to have to change that," he attempted to touch Valentina's cheek but she smacked his hand away before he made contact. 

"Neither of you are coming anywhere near me." Valentina stated confidently, crossing her legs and arms — seemingly securing her body. 

Liam moved quickly and grabbed her wrists, pinning her down on the bed and straddled her chest. 

She grunted, trying to throw Liam off her body but he was twice her strength and squirming around only wore her out quicker. "Get off of me!"

"Gimme her sock or something, this would be easier if her mouth couldn't be heard." Liam laughed, finding the situation comical. 

Harry smiled when Valentina bucked upwards, unintentionally moving her shirt up and exposed her underwear that had been peeking out of her jeans from all her moving around. "I've got something better."

Valentina started screaming the moment she felt hands on her jeans, unbuttoning them and tugging them down her rapidly thrashing legs. "Help! Someone help me, please! Help!" She screamed, full on screaming when Liam maneuvered around and free'd one of his hands so that he could temporarily cover her mouth.

Harry tactfully removed her jeans, discarding them on the floor somewhere and carefully ran his hands up her thighs and grabbed either side of her underwear, pulling them down and revealing her neatly shaven area. 

"Stuff these in her mouth," he handed Liam her underwear.

Valentina's eyes widened when she realized what Liam was holding, "No! That's disgusting!"

"Then you'll learn to like it," Liam stuffed the bunched up underwear into her mouth the moment Valentina went to scream again, completely drowning out her cries for help. "See, things are so much more pleasant without that mouth of yours."

Her eyes began to water as she felt Harry touching her inner most private parts of her body, but her hatred shifted to pleasure the moment Harry's tongue touched her centre. Which only made her want to scream even more because her body was starting to betray her and it wasn't fair, logically she hated what was happening but physically — she couldn't resist. 

"Let her talk," Harry instructed when he came up for a breath, wiping his glossy mouth on his hand. 

Liam removed the makeshift gag, "I hate you, I hate you both so fucking much." Valentina weakly hissed the moment she'd caught her breath.

"But do you really?" Harry questioned, pressing two fingers inside of her and curled them upwards — touching all the right places and earned a stifled whimper. "Because I'd say otherwise."

She bit down on her bottom lip, wanting to distract her body from pleasure and focus on pain. "I can't help that I'm a female and my body is naturally attracted to touch, you asshole." 

Every time she bit down on her lip and swiping her tongue across the abused area, she was unknowingly arousing Liam. "I dare you not to bite your lip again," he spoke up, interrupting their piety banter.

"Fuck you," she glared up at him.

And as Liam expected, she once again bit down on her bottom lip. In a swift movement Liam reached for his zipper, pulling out his cock and nudged her lips with his hardened member, "Suck and don't bite or you'll regret it."

She shook her head, refusing to look at his cock. 

Harry had already pulled out his own cock, stroking himself to the sight of her wetness. He leaned forward, rubbing his aching cock along her folds. "Valentina, sweetheart — do as we say and this whole thing will be a lot more pleasant for you." He groaned, smearing his precum along her folds. 

"No, you're —" she started but made the mistake of opening her mouth which Liam took the opportunity to shove himself into her open mouth.

"C'mon, suck." Liam breathed raggedly, getting lost in the warmth of her mouth. "I'm not opposed to gagging you until you do so suck."

Valentina shook her head, immediately moaning around Liam's cock when Harry unexpected started rubbing her clit in a circular rhythm. Liam moved forward, supporting his own weight on his forearms as he let got of Valentina's wrists which instinctively when to Liam's hips as she tried to push him back as he began thrusting shallowly into her mouth.

She was an absolute mess between her crying and moaning, part of her wanted everything to stop but physically she was enjoying herself so it made things complicated. Until Harry unexpectedly pushed himself inside her, making her scream out in pain around Liam's cock.

"Fuckin' 'ell, she's so tight." Harry gasped, groaning as he pulled out some and looked down at where their bodies connected — making a mental note when he saw the blood to throw the sheets away, and slowly plunged back inside of her.

Liam blew his load into her mouth, causing her to hysterically claw at his thighs with her fingernails because she couldn't breath to being with and the continuous warm spurts of Liam's cum into her mouth wasn't making anything easier. He backed off when Harry nudged him, climbing off her chest and leaned back down and kissed her roughly on the lips.

Valentina started spitting out his cum, coughing to catch her breath and made a gurgling sound as the intense pain dulled in her lower region as Harry's thrusts turned bearable. 

Harry paused his movements, effortlessly lifting her up and sat her down on his lap as he switched their positions around on the bed. "Move yourself up and down," he breathlessly instructed.

"Mate, you've gotta —" 

"No, nobody goes near her ass with their cocks." Harry snapped quickly, knowing what Liam was going to suggest.

Liam scoffed, pumping his cock to get himself hard again. "Then give me a go, I've got more in me."

Valentina's head lolled backwards as Harry forcefully thrusted up into her, feeling completely worn out. "Please stop, it's hurts." She half moaned, falling against Harry's chest and let him support her body.

Harry cum'd at her words, pulling himself out and shot his load onto the wood flooring. "We need to get her on birth control." He thought aloud as he lifted her off himself, placing her on the bed. "None of us can fuck her until then."

"But you just —"

"Liam," Harry warned as he redressed once he'd cleaned himself off with the sheet.

Liam tugged on his clothes, "Whatever."

He stormed out of the room, Harry two steps behind. Valentina laid there a couple minutes, not getting up because of the ache in her body and she knew she was still bleeding. She squeaked when the door clicked open again, watching cautiously as Niall came into the room with a washcloth and an armful of clothes.

"Here's some new clothes and, and a rag to clean yourself up." He set the things down beside her on the bed, looking down at her for a couple seconds with a slightly remorseful expression. "Okay, bye."

She started crying the moment Niall left, shaking her head as she squeezed her eyes closed because how could this possibly be her life. Six hours ago she'd been regular Valentina Andrews and now she's Valentina Andrews, One Direction's secret sex toy.


End file.
